Bring Your Wives to Work
by Luciienz
Summary: Lelouch knew that heels and dresses were not the way to his heart. One-shot. Full Summary inside! SuzaLulu, SuzaEuphy, LuluKaguya, GinoKallen and slight LloydMilly


**Bring Your Wife to Work**

**By xLuuNATiiCx0xCHaaRMx**

**2010**

**Summary:** Lelouch was a cooperative person. He did most of the things his husband told him to do--Scratch that. He did everything he was expected to do. He took it as his husband's way of expressing love. Let us just say that dresses and heels is not the way to his heart. Euphy and slight Suzaku bashing

**Rating:** M for language.

**Author's Note:** I have no idea why I wrote this! : 3 it took me like 2 weeks to write this. I'm going through Writer's Block 'cuz of this! Damn, I think I may have added a little too many scene breaks into this as well as dialogue. My writing isn't getting any better either. TT A TT

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Code Geass (or that crappy ending of anime) or the music mentioned. I hated that ending. Why did Lulu do that… -cries in emo corner- I still believe he is alive…Also I do not own the music I mentioned in this story.

**Music:** The music mentioned in this story is "Sympathy" by the Goo Goo Dolls and "This Is How It Goes Down" by Pink

"_**Stranger than your sympathyand this is my apologyI killed myself from the inside outand all my fears have pushed you out**_

_**And I wished for things that I don't need(All I wanted)and what I chased won't set me free(It's all I wanted)and I get scared but I'm not crawlin' on my knees"**_

"Sympathy" by the Goo Goo Dolls

Nothing seems fair in the eyes of 25-year-old Lelouch Kururugi-Lamperouge. It was either one thing, such as his cousin CC mooching off him and his husband, or another thing, his younger sister, who was put in the hospital in critical condition then died 5 months prior to that. This, though, was in a category far beyond those. He was forced to dress as a woman for "Bring Your Wife to Work" Day.

Lelouch dragged the ten-pound heavy heels around the carpeted floors of his husband's, Suzaku Kururugi, office. Reminding himself that this was for his husband, he flipped the extensions of his hair over his shoulder. He absolutely adored Suzaku. He did everything he could to make him happy. He dealt with the constant sex, playfulness, and his husband coming home late frequently. Nevertheless, now making him dress as a wife was pushing it too far. Yeah, Lelouch had a feminine figure, slightly long black hair; eyes that were big and round like a female's, and a face to go along with everything. He was sensitive about the whole idea of looking like a girl and he did not need the man he loved to rub it in his face. Lelouch groaned as his brunet lover wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Everyone, this is my beautiful _wife_, Nunnally," Suzaku introduced, "Nunnally, meet my lovely co-workers."

Lelouch grimaced at the name. He wished Suzaku did not name his female counter-part after his late sister. It quickly faded as he shook hands with all the men and their wives. That place seemed to be infested with all but women working there. Women seemed to be shoved in a corner sipping the tasteless shit they called coffee. Lelouch snorted.

"…Nunnally? Excuse me!"

Lelouch looked to his husband. Suzaku was motioning him. He loved Suzaku. Even though right then, he was questioning that very love. He was questioning if Suzaku loved him. Every fiber of being questioned that very love.

If Suzaku really loved him, he would have introduced him as "Lelouch" and not as "Nunnally". Suzaku would have been able to bring Lelouch without worry about the fact that Lelouch was male. However, sadly, that was nothing but a dream in Lelouch's somber violet eyes.

Lelouch made his way over and smiled sweetly. A smile laced with fake sugar and red lipstick. He shook hands with the man in front of him and his wife. The wife looked about his age. She had slightly curly hair that was shoulder length tied in a bun with bright blue eyes. She had a huge smile on her faced as she shook hands with the Britannian.

"Hi! I am Milly! It's so nice to meet you, _Nunnally_!" She laughed.

Lelouch's eye widened at the name. Milly was one of Lelouch's friends from high school. She also was one of his lovely bridesmaids at his wedding. Now here she was…She knew he was a person.

"It's so nice to meet you! I believe you know my brother, Lelouch. Right?" the question was like venom on the raven's tongue. He hated bringing up Nunnally. The real Nunnally.

Milly nodded. One blonde curl bounced as she shook her head violently. "Lelouch and I were best friends. I went to his wedding as his fiancée's bride's maid."

He laughed bitterly and turned to Suzaku. "Uh. Honey, I'm going to the bathroom!" Lelouch laughed clacking the heels to the women's bathroom.

He looked down to the terror. He was never good with aiming into a toilet. He even had a urinal installed into their home. Toilets were too hard because you had to bend down just to reach it and everything. Urinals were like right there. Moreover, he didn't have to pull down a skirt just to go. He sighed and bent down.

After finishing his business in the bathroom, Lelouch stepped out with a horrified expression. Nothing was as life scarring as that. Not even that time Rivalz recorded one of Suzaku and his make-out sessions in high school just so he could publish it to the whole school. Yeah, that wasn't really nice.

"Well, what do we have here? My darling Lulu dressed up as a woman for Mr. Big Man himself, Suzaku," Milly chuckled leaning on the marble sink counters.

"Shut up. I wouldn't have fucking done this at all if it wasn't for him," Lelouch sighed grabbing Milly's cigarette pack from her purse, "You know smoking is a really bad habit."

"Speak for your self, Mrs. Kururugi," she laughed.

Lelouch lit one for him and smirked, "Aah…I miss the old days…"

Milly grew silent as her bright blue eyes dimmed. Memories of middle school and high school flashed before them. She didn't want to be the one to tell Lelouch what she had seen at that restaurant. She didn't want Lelouch to find out the hard way either. She took a deep breath, inhaling the fumes of Lelouch's cigarette.

"I miss Shirley."

Milly turned her head to side. A regretful smile was shared between the two. "So, do I, hun," she whispered.

Lelouch stared up at the pale pink ceiling. It was their 3 year in high school when Shirley was shot in the head by her ex-boyfriend. Right after that, the poor boy ran up to Lelouch saying she shot herself. He knew better than to believe him. He always did. Now looking back on that moment, he felt guilt and anguish. One of his best friends never got to see his or Milly's wedding, let alone experience her own. Now she was up in a world no one knew exist or not. Lelouch took another drag of the cigarette before rubbing it on the bottom of his pump to put it out. Milly pushed off the counter and leaned her head upon Lelouch's shoulder. Both Milly and Lelouch took Shirley's death the hardest. Nunnally never knew of her death because of her frequent in-patient stays. Suzaku acted as if it never happened. He was always the optimistic one at that point in time.

"Hey, Nun," Suzaku said with a peck on the cheek. Lelouch pushed him off and leaned closer to Milly. Suzaku stared aghast. "Lulu, babes…Please don't be mad at me…"

"Fuck off you inconsiderate bastard!" Lelouch yelled.

Suzaku backed away. Lelouch nearly broke into tears. He hated to treat Suzaku this way. However, this time it was inevitable. Suzaku held no respect for him. Today was just the last straw. The people of the office all stared at the Britannian. Milly wrapped her arm around him as Suzaku stared in horror.

"Sorry, Suzaku…But I think we need some time apart," Lelouch choked out throwing his wedding and engagement ring on the carpet floor. Lelouch ran out, breaking a heel in the process.

Suzaku turned to Milly. He was confused. Lelouch just walked out on him when he had done nothing. Milly was staring at the ground with a sympathetic smile.

"You should have treated him better…," she muttered, then turned to her husband. Suzaku grabbed her by the arm. Other than being confuse, he was fucking pissed. He had an idea that it had to with her. The blonde woman jerked her arm out of his grasped.

She turned in his direction and growled, "You shouldn't have been such a jerk to Lulu. You shouldn't have cheated on him with his sister. Now, you made him dress in drag and treat him like the woman you know he's not. I'm glad he left you. You're horrible to him."

"Hey! How do you know about Euphemia?!" he exclaimed.

Milly glared. "I say you two making out one night near the bathroom. You're lucky I didn't tell Lulu."

Suzaku stared at her as Lloyd intervened. "Why don't you go talk to your…wife? Milly and I need to talk a bit," Lloyd chuckled. Suzaku gave him a curt nod and dashed down the stairs of the building. "My, my Milly. You just got yourself stuck in the middle of their battle."

"Shut it, Lloyd. Now, let's go," Milly hissed. Lloyd gave her a silly smiled and mumbled to him self.

"Gosh. Pregnant women have such mood swings!"

Lelouch grabbed a duffel bag from his and Suzaku's closet. He grabbed everything he would need for the time being. Tears streamed down his face. It was a bit rash of him just to yell at Suzaku like that. Truthfully, he hadn't done anything at that moment. He was just tired of being the target of mental abuse. He loved Suzaku since he was 16. For the first 4 years of their relationship, it was amazing in one sense of the word. However, when they got married, everything seemed to change. Suzaku grew distant as his little sister Euphemia appeared out of nowhere saying she and CC had moved there. Of course, within two weeks, CC had been kicked out of Euphemia's apartment all because of her obsession with pizza. Being the vegetarian she is, Euphemia was fed up with the disgusting growing mess of meaty pizza boxes and kicked his cousin out, thus the reason she mooched off of Lelouch and Suzaku.

Lelouch took one last glance at the place he called home. He sighed as he felt projected into the not so distant past. His kind Suzaku carrying him through the threshold of their newly bought home, then their first month of failures, how they nearly went into bankruptcy. Lelouch smiled slightly and shut the door of the half-empty home. It was then the moment of truth.

He said one final goodbye to Suzaku and left.

"Lelouch?" her dreaded voice questioned from behind him, "What the hell are you doing with that bag?"

Lelouch huffed and retorted, "What does it look like? I'm leaving, duh. What are you doing here? CC isn't here."

Euphemia eyes widened and a light blush dusted her cheeks. "Nothing really. I was just in the neighborhood. I know CC isn't here. She's with Cornelia and her husband, who name escapes my mind. Where is Suzaku, by the way?"

Lelouch scoffed and pushed his way past his sister.

"Don't know and don't care. The bloody bastard can go fuck himself for all I care."

Euphemia took a step back. Lelouch turned back to look at the grief stricken look on his younger sister's face. He shook off the sudden feeling of guilt. Euphemia hugged him slightly.

"I'm sorry, brother…I better be going now!" she whispered into his ear. She dashed off waving goodbye.

Lelouch continued leaving. He replayed her "I'm sorry" in his head. She was sorry…She called him brother. The last time she had done that was when they were seven. He chuckled a bit. All he had to worry about is whom he should stay with now.

He had a choice of these people:

Milly and Lloyd. He couldn't stay with them. Since Lloyd and Suzaku were best friends, it was pretty redundant to stay with the person you want to get away from and hate. Suzaku always went over to Lloyd's, mostly weekends and Fridays. Let's just say, he had know idea that Lloyd would be over there with Milly in the first place until today. He was completely unaware of their marriage.

Cornelia. He shuddered at the suggestion. If he went to Cornelia's, it would mean he wanted to die. Therefore, she was a last resort.

Rivalz. He let out a snort. He couldn't go over to Rivalz's place for one reason. Rivalz lives with his parents, so what place does he have?

Nina. He pondered for a moment but cast away the thought. Nina disappeared a couple years back with his brother Clovis.

Ohgi and Villetta. Oh hell no! He did not need to spend time with his old Gym teacher. Ohgi was a good friend of Lelouch who chose to marry his Gym teacher after she had a mild case of amnesia. Still, every time he met up with Ohgi and his wife she would make him do running drills. He did not need that.

So that two people. Lelouch smirked.

It was time for him to catch up with a couple really good friends.

A fiery red head was currently yelling at her 5-year-old daughter. Her blond husband was desperately trying to calm her down. Their daughter was standing there bawling as she was scolded for her actions.

"Kallen, please calm down! You're going to scare Kano!" Gino begged.

"I don't care! The girl should know not to fucking come into our room! She was just planning on stealing my stash of cookies!" Kallen seethed.

Gino was about to reply when the doorbell rang. The red head stomped her way over to the door. She slammed it open.

"What the hell do you want!?" she hissed grabbing the target by their collar.

Lelouch waved, too scared to answer. Kallen looked him over. She dropped him and waltzed back into her own home. Kano looked past her mother at the man standing in the doorway. Her mother pushed his father towards the door and she decided she would eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Nice seeing you, Lelouch! You're a lifesaver! Kallen was just about to bite our heads off!" Gino cried hugging the brunet.

Lelouch laughed. "Yeah, don't worry about it. I need to talk to Kallen privately about something. I hope you don't mind?"

Gino shook his head violently and hugged the man. "No, go right ahead. I just hope you survive talking to her. She's pretty mad. Good luck!"

Kallen slipped outside as her blond husband sprinted desperately inside. Kallen shook her head at the sight. "Gino is such a lovable idiot," she laughed. Lelouch smiled half-heartedly. Kallen looked up at her friend. He looked so hurt right now, which was surprising. Lelouch was unnaturally strong and a gift-given leader. Everyone flocked him in high school, girls drooled over how hot he was, and teachers were so proud to have him as a student. Those traits seemed to flourish as he entered the big time jobs. Now, he looked just--just so broken. She sighed.

"Suzaku and I are kind of fighting," Lelouch whispered tightening his grip on his bag.

Kallen's eyes widened. "If that bastard hurt you in any way, I will slowly stab him, then extract every one of his organs one by one, then feed his brain to my pet Akita," she hissed. Lelouch sweat dropped and laughed nervously.

"No, it wasn't a big fight over something. He kind of made me dress in drag so he could bring me to 'Bring Your Wife to Work' Day. I just got pissed at him. He even called me 'Nunnally'. After that, Milly and I were talking a bit. Did you know that she and Lloyd got married?"

Kallen nodded sheepishly then returned to her angry feud. "That bastard! He made you do all that!? What the happen after that?"

Lelouch looked away. Tears began to prick the edges of his violet eyes. "I called him a few names and told him we need to spend some time away from each other. I hate him treating me like a submissive little bitch. He knew I was strong, and vice-versa. He was weak at that moment. He was ashamed of marrying a man, so why stick around. If he wants a woman as a spouse, then I'll let him. I can get file for divorce if I have to," Lelouch sobbed as Kallen drew him into her arms. She rocked him in her arms as he cried. Gino watched from the doorway with Kano by his side.

"Come inside, Lelouch…" Kallen whispered releasing him. Lelouch dragged his feet inside with Kallen following him. Gino shut the door as their daughter skidded up the stairs. "I can't believe he did that to you…Suzaku never seemed anything like that. He was so sweet to you…"

"I can't either…," whispered Lelouch.

Two months had slowly past by since Lelouch left. Suzaku was a total wreck, despite the attention Euphemia gave him. He hated himself for hurting Lelouch. A pregnant Milly Asplund constantly screamed at him. He never got a chance to say sorry to Lelouch, either. It was like his brunet Britannian disappeared off the face of the planet. Then, one day Lelouch had sent a package with a load of papers.

Divorce papers.

Now, he wasn't worried about the papers. Suzaku looked over the paper that contained the divorce papers. He needed an address. He looked repeatedly but found nothing. Well he found three little black lines below Lelouch's legible cursive. Suzaku looked closer to find the pen mark, hopeful that the pen left some sort of indention in the coarse paper. Once again, he found nothing out.

"Suzaku…" Euphemia whined quietly from behind him, "Please get over my brother…He most likely got over you already. After all he sent divorce papers."

Suzaku shook his head. He refused to speak to her. She was getting more desperate by the day. Suzaku knew that Euphemia wanted him to love only her. He wasn't able to, maybe he would never.

"Let's go out today!" she screeched into his ears. Suzaku raised an eyebrow.

"I guess…"he sighed, giving into her pleading, "Where to?"

"A club!" she giggled spinning in circles.

"Fuck no."

Euphemia stopped abruptly. She looked like she was on the verge of tears. Then she smirked. "But my brother might be there!" she giggled once more, this time only more evil. Suzaku shivered. Now that wasn't a good thing.

"Okay…Just this time…" he growled. She let out an excited squeal and ran to her and Suzaku's room. Suzaku had no idea what he was getting himself into that moment. Hell, he needed to get out severely. He just sat there on the couch and bitched at his girlfriend, who nagged him. At least there would be a chance for him to see Lelouch.

Lelouch's 22-year-old date wrapped Lelouch's arms around her as she slid up his front side to the beat of the music. Lelouch groaned and looked over to Kallen. Kallen managed to get drunk enough that Gino had a chance to yell at her and not be slapped across the face. He wished he could be that drunk. Unfortunately, he was able to hold his alcohol.

"Zero, come on! Let's go dance!" his black haired date yelled over the eardrum pounding music, "This is my song!"

"For the last time, my name is Lelouch not Zero and fine! Lead the way, Kaguya!" he yelled back.

Kaguya pouted for a couple moments then yelled back once more, "You look more like a Zero to me! Now let's go!" His date pulled harshly on his arm and he was jerked into the crowd of pulsating bodies and alcohol. Surrounding dancers stared at them as Kaguya started moving but Lelouch wasn't. He knew how to dance, just more formally. The women dancing were rubbing their bodies onto their dates and friends along with the beat. Even Kaguya was able to keep up with it. She earned a few whistles from fellow clubbers from her fluid movements. Lelouch felt disgust as the animal calls keep coming. Kaguya smirked as Lelouch joined her in dancing. His and her movement completely in synch, much to Lelouch's surprise.

"First time dancing?" she asked. Lelouch nodded and tried to keep up with her movements. "Well, you're one hell of a dancer!"

"I could say the same about you, too, hun!"

After the song past and Kaguya grew tired, Lelouch went to the bar. He asked for two shots of vodka and watched at Kaguya flirted with some people behind his back. Kallen spun her way over. Gino dragged his way over moments after Kallen left him. He drank the shots as Kallen wobbled for a minute.

"Kallen, please stay still! We don't need your drunken ass running around here like a 5 year old!" Gino yelled.

Kallen grabbed Lelouch's arm. "Come on. Mr. Stuffy Lulu-pants!" She slurred, "Dance wit' me like in high school when you did naughty thing tah meh!"

Gino raised a blond eyebrow. Lelouch flushed a bit. The drunken red head stared between the two. "Tat reminds meh! I saw yer Suzakins at the door-thingy with sum pink heired biatch!" she hiccupped.

"You mean Euphemia?" Lelouch yelled, "Is Suzaku here with Euphemia?"

Kallen nodded half-consciously. She sat down. About a minute later, she collapsed.

Lelouch snorted and watched Gino fumbled with picking up his wife.

"Sorry, Lelouch. Can you take the bus home? I got to take Miss Tipsy home," Gino yelled over the new song playing. Lelouch shook his head as his reply. Kaguya soon shook her hips over and hugged him.

"Hey, Zero! Dance with me here and now!" she yelled weaving her hands with his.

Lelouch smiled and led the way to the dance floor. Kaguya began dancing first. Her moves still as fluid as ever. However, there was something else added to her dance. The way she turned and shook his hips at each drum beat. It all had a spice or something along those lines. Lelouch soon joined in. He tried to follow the beat to the song. Sadly, this time he was incredulously failing. Kaguya giggled a bit. She guided him, forcibly moving his hips to match her movements. Lelouch held back a moan as Kaguya began rubbing up against him like a cat. The song ended and the next song began to boom throughout the club. Lelouch scowled.

"Well, Lelouch…" his voice yelled, barely audible over the roaring music, "I guess…you were right…is here…let's…"

'_**I hear my name,I hear the trash you're talking,In your sleep, the secrets that you're keeping,This chick is smart,Did you really think you could keep her in the dark,'**_

Lelouch groaned and immediately stopped dancing. Kaguya looked up. Seeing Lelouch's scowling face pointing in a different direction than her, she looked in that same direction. It was her time to scowl. He was staring at a pretty rosette. The rosette had long curly hair with bright violet eyes, the same as him. She was accompanied by a brunet, a sexy one at that. Kaguya blushed when the brunet looked over at the two. She pulled closer to Lelouch. The brunet and rosette walked over; the rosette looking displeased and the brunet looking ecstatic.

"Hey, Lulu!" Suzaku yelled, "Long time no see since you ditched me!"

Lelouch's face grew impassive. Kaguya looked between the two and saw lightning strike. She felt someone staring at her.

"Zero, let's go! I think this club is too full of unnecessary objects!" she yelled over the speakers, eyeing the rosette. Lelouch nodded in agreement. The rosette looked taken back as Kaguya stuck her tongue out.

"Lelouch, I never knew you were bi. I always thought you were just gay!" Suzaku laughed.

"I could say the same for you too. How long have you been with my sister?" Lelouch growled at Euphemia but the question was directed at Suzaku.

Suzaku smirked then shrugged. "Roughly around 4 years."

Lelouch immediately froze. Kaguya shook him a bit. Lelouch just stood there. The truth was he couldn't move. The four years of marriage were pretty much between Suzaku and his sister; not him and himself. Tears burned behind his eyes, but he pushed them back.

'_**Does she purr,Does she make it hard,Hard to speak,Does she dress the part,I'm sure she'll take some getting used to,Darlin' she will never be me'**_

Lelouch took a deep breath. He didn't want to show any weakness in front of his ex-husband. "Well, good for you, Suzaku. I always knew Euphemia was a dirty, cheating slut." Lelouch sneered, "I wish you could have told me sooner. Then maybe those divorce papers would have gone through much, _much_ sooner."

Euphemia took a step back and Kaguya snorted. '_Zero always tells it like it is! She's definitely a slut!' _Kaguya laughed in her head.

Suzaku glowered at Lelouch as Lelouch grabbed Kaguya by the hand.

"Why don't we take this outside," Lelouch yelled gesturing to the door. Suzaku nodded grimly in agreement.

'_**Feel the burn, take a spin,Suck the poison out of me, I'll make ya beg, I'll make ya come,To your senses if you keep,Up the shit, take the hit,dig your grave'**_

They all stood outside. Kaguya stared up at Lelouch, who looked like he was going to cry at any moment. Suzaku didn't even try to make eye contact with anyone. He just stared up at the blank, dark sky. Euphemia just draped herself all over Suzaku like the slut she was. The music continued to boom through the walls, mainly through a vent where smoke was spitting out. Other than that, it was completely silent. Kaguya shifted in her spot grabbing her date's hand.

Even after she met Lelouch a month ago, she never expected their third date to have an outcome like this. Really, she hadn't even known him long. She didn't know his family background, besides the fact that the rosette slut was his sister. She didn't even know that Lelouch was married to man!

"Lelouch…You know you really screwed everything up for me…I had something perfect, and you ruined it because you were pissed that I made you dress like a woman. That's barely a reason for divorce. I gave you everything you fucking needed," Suzaku hissed.

Lelouch glared at him at him. "You have no idea what made me leave. It was that attitude of your's. You always acted as if I was some woman you met; or at least you treated me as if I was Euphemia. You fucking called me Nunnally, when you fucking knew that I hate it when you bring her up. You must have gotten tired of me after we got married and fucking started cheating on me with my sister. Did you even consider how I would feel about that?

"Now I know that every Friday and weekend you went over to that slut's house, instead of Lloyd. Milly warned me about what you'd do to me on our wedding night. I just brushed it off like it was nothing, but now I know she was right. You're just some playboy," Lelouch shouted, pointing accusingly as Euphemia as he raised his voice.

'_**This is how it goes down,this is how it goes down,gonna run, gonna scream,gonna crawl down on your knees,When you realize that no one's gonna measure up to me,'**_

Suzaku stared at him incredulously. A few moments later, Suzaku hissed back, "You're just jealous that you are not taking it up the ass anymore, that I found someone better than your little pansy faggot ass! Last time I checked, you are with that bitch right there!" Suzaku pointed back at Kaguya.

Kaguya's jaw dropped in disbelief. He was not just calling her a bitch! "First off, I am not a bitch! Secondly, Zero isn't a pansy! Your girlfriend is the bitch here! She also a fucking slut!" she screamed. Kaguya huffed as she watched Euphemia puff up like a blowfish. Suzaku turned to hiss at Kaguya but was punched in the jaw by Lelouch.

"How was that for a pansy faggot?" Lelouch growled dangerously. He lifted Suzaku by collar of his shirt. Suzaku let out a groan. "Suzaku… I gave you the best years of my life and all you did was treat me like shit. Well, how does it feel now? How does it feel to be treated badly by someone you love? How does it feel to be treated badly by your best friend?"

Suzaku coughed a bit and smiled weakly. "You know, I never actually loved you like I thought I did. You may be my best friend, but that all you are. That and a quick fuck."

Lelouch smirked and laughed, "If that's all I am, why did you come back for more?" Suzaku shrugged. Euphemia stumbled with her cell phone as she dialed three numbers on the keyboard.

'_**Doesn't matter cause I'm over it now,this is how it goes down,this is how it goes down,'**_

Lelouch sighed and dropped Suzaku. He looked to Euphemia who stopped dialing immediately once that ice-cold stare was on her. "Euphemia, you were the sister I could trust the most after Nunnally died. You even helped me get over the death of my mother. Now I'm glad I didn't stay with you and Father. You're just as crazy and fucked up in the head as he is."

The rosette glared at him, clutching the phone to chest tightly. She held back tears as her phone began to crack.

"Lelouch, you're the idiot here…If you think I cared about you, you are wrong. I only wanted Suzaku. You always got everything. You got Father's attention, you had Nunnally, you had Suzaku, and you even had your mother. What did I have? Cornelia was never home, Father didn't care about me, and my mother was murdered because of your mother!" snapped Euphemia, "I hate you! I hate you, Lelouch vi Britannia!"

Kaguya stared in disbelief. Lelouch was the son of Charles zi Britannia. Now that was a big shock. She had never met a Britannia, but now she was in the presence of one.

"And you…Little Miss Kyoto!" Euphemia snapped right at Kaguya, "Yeah I know who you are! You're Suzaku's slutty little cousin and one of the heads of Kyoto! You're here to ruin my life! Everyone is here to ruin my life!" she began shrieking hysterically, "Especially _you!_" she pointed at Lelouch.

Suzaku sighed and drew Euphemia into his arms. "Euphy, calm down…Shh…" Suzaku whispered into her ear. Euphemia broke out in tears as Lelouch stood there once more, frozen.

He was unable to leave. He couldn't take his eyes off the scene. The comforting look in Suzaku's eyes amazed him. It had been a good 6 years since he saw such emotion in Suzaku's eyes. Tears burned his eyes. This time he let one tear slide down his cheek.

'_**I'm gonna rage,Stay out really late,Gonna hang, with all my friends you hate,I may try that three-some,Better late than never,And better without you,'**_

Lelouch turned to Kaguya. The black haired girl had a look of pure disgust over her pretty face. The raven hugged her. "Let's go Kaguya…I think we're intruding," he stuttered.

"What are you going to do about him?" Kaguya wondered cuddling up to her date.

"I don't know. What do you suggest?"

Kaguya let a smirk grace her red lips. She giggled evilly and looked up, "Oh a lot of things. Just stick with the cousin of Suzaku Kururugi!"

The last of song played as he kissed the dark haired girl.

'_**This is your future as I see it,You will be homeless, bald and broken,She will have left you when she finds out who you are,You're nothing but an extra, and baby I'm the star,'**_

Lelouch and Kallen walked through the mall a day after the whole club fiasco. Kaguya and him self were officially a couple. Kallen couldn't stop talking about how she always thought that her best friend only like men, so him and Kaguya together was a huge shock. He was shocked himself. He hadn't known that Kaguya could be so cunning. This was all apart of his and her plan to get Suzaku begging for forgiveness.

"Kano, get over here now!" Kallen yelled at her strawberry blonde daughter. Kano dragged her way back to fiery mother. Lelouch giggled quietly. He received a questioning glance from Kallen.

"I knew you were still queer. You laugh like a girl," the red head sighed bring a tight blue spaghetti strap tee to her bust, "How does this look on me? Yesterday Gino and I found out that I'm pregnant again."

Lelouch look at it for a moment. It would bring out her eyes, but it totally clashed with her hair. "It clashes with your hair, try the pink and gray one. It would look much better. I'm happy for you two. I think Kano was getting kind of lonely for a little while."

The red head grabbed her gray top. She held it up to her chest once more. "So you and Kaguya planning something real daring?" she wondered.

Lelouch nodded to the shirt then spoke, "No not really. I have an interview tomorrow at Suzaku's building that Kaguya set up. She said she wanted me to work close to friends. She said she had an even better plan. I don't know what it is yet though."

Kallen smirked. "Who knew Sumeragi could be so cunning…" she muttered to herself.

"What do you mean??" Lelouch tilted his head in confusion.

Kallen shook her head, reaching for a green sweater. The raven shook his head the shooed the Christmas ornament away. Kano sat there dangling her feet over the end of the bench.

"Mommy!" she whined, "I'm hungry!"

The red head looked to Lelouch, silently pleading. "Please!" she giggled reaching for another top.

"Don't worry about it! I owe you anyways…" he sighed.

Kallen nodded. As the two left the store, Kallen ran for the dressing room. Kano took Lelouch's hand then tried pulling him in the direction of McDonalds. Lelouch told her no and headed in the direction of SubWay. He didn't want her mother getting mad at him for feeding her unnecessary junk. In addition, he wanted to get Kallen lunch, too. He knew she didn't like crap like McDonalds. She said it made her bloated or something.

"Spaghetti Meatball sub! Please Uncle Lulu!" the strawberry blonde-haired person begged.

"One 6 inch Meatball Marinara, one foot long Sweet Onion Chicken Teriyaki, and one foot long Spicy Italian," Lelouch stated as Kano pushed her face on the see through glass, "Stop that, Kano! Your mother is not going to like you getting sick."

Kano lifted her face and murmured, "It's not like Mommy likes me. 'Sides, she's gonna have a new baby to take care of. I'm just gonna be in the way. Daddy is being all weird, too. Mommy is constantly yelling at me. And she was crying yesterday 'cuz she did bad things without knowing she was gonna have a baby…I think I might run away to make it easier for her and Daddy. I'll run away to someone she'd never expect me to be with."

"Kano! Don't say things like that!" Lelouch scolded, "Your mother loves you so much! You are her world! You should have seen her when she gave birth to you! She was utterly joyful! We haven't seen her that way in years since your Uncle Naoto was alive!"

Kano scowled. "Mommy is disparaged (**A/N: Please be aware that Kano is 5 years old. She doesn't know very many multiple syllable words, so she said a word she heard on TV**) in me. She's never happy with what I do…" whined Kano. Tears welled up in her blue eyes. Lelouch hugged her.

"Your mother would never be disappointed in you. She thinks you are a wonderful daughter," whispered Lelouch.

"Hey, you two! I'm done shopping!" Kallen called from a table, "We'll sit here!"

"'Kay, Kallen!" Lelouch called back, "Go sit with your mother while I pay for the subs."

Kano nodded. "Okay…Bye, Uncle Lulu," she muttered then left.

Lelouch turned to the cashier, who was chewing on a piece of gum numbly. "The total is 17.98..." he grumbled. The raven handed over the money. He grabbed the sandwiches and took his seat besides Kallen and Kano. Kano was silent the rest of the day. She sat by herself in every store away from her mother. Kallen hadn't noticed from her excessive shopping, but Lelouch took note of it. He sighed. He made a mental note that Kallen and Kano needed to work it out themselves.

"Kaguya…Do realize the reason I left Suzaku was because he made me dress in drag?" Lelouch seethed staring at the red wig currently on his head. It was 3 hours until his interview with Suzaku's boss. He and Kaguya had planned everything out, and even prepared everything. Okay, they hadn't prepared everything out yet…

Kaguya shrugged. "You've might have mentioned it once or twice. Now for the plan, I'm planning on having you seduce Suzaku. Lead him on and maybe let him grab your ass a couple times. Then, when he goes for the gold, scream 'Euphemia'. I'll have called her by then. Then when Suzaku gets smacked, take the wig off. When he tries to go after you again, you scream stranger danger."

Lelouch smirked. "You are quite evil."

Once again, Kaguya shrugged. She smirked and teased, "You should know, we are _dating_ after all!"

Lelouch made a faking gagging sound, only to receive a playful punch from his Sumeragi friend. As Kaguya was fixing the hem of his suit his cell phone rang.

"Hell--" he started but was cut off by a sudden shriek on the other line, "Whoa! Kallen calm down! Breathe, hun, breathe!"

Kallen took a deep breath but continued sobbing, "Ka-Kano ran a-away! Gino a-and I-I-I can't find her any-anywhere! Is-is she w-with you?"

Lelouch's eyes widened. Yesterday, Kano was telling the truth when she said was going to run away. He noticed tension between Kallen and Kano before, but not enough to drive Kano to running away. Lelouch himself took a deep breath himself. Kaguya stared up at him worried herself.

"No, she isn't. Kaguya and I haven't seen her around. How long has she been missing?" Lelouch asked nonchalantly, but on the inside, he was freaking.

"About 3 hours. Gino noticed that she was being quiet in her room after breakfast. When he went to bring her down for lunch, she wasn't there. Her window was left wide open. Lelouch she climbed out of her window! We're bad parents! We let our only daughter run away from us! Why did she do that!?" the red head squeaked on the other line.

Lelouch sighed, "She might've thought you didn't like her and that she was a let down of a daughter."

Kallen breathed into the phone. "Why would she ever think that? I love her so much! I know I can be hash at times, but that is just me!"

"Calm down, Kallen! You are pregnant and with all that alcohol you consumed, you need to rest! Kaguya and I will look for her the best we can! Now don't call the police until I call you back with what I find!" he ordered. He pondered over what Kano said the day before. Kano said she was going to run to someone her parents would never expect. He thought deeper then it hit him.

With everything going on, they all had something against Suzaku. He hurt Lelouch and Kallen despised him for it.

Lelouch cleared his throat. "Do you think Kano could've gone over to Suzaku's?"

Suzaku groaned as he placed a hand on his throbbing head. Hangovers were a bitch and three times that. He had absolutely no recollection of what happened last night, only an image of Lelouch mad. Euphemia hugged him.

"Suzaku, there's a child here to see you. She sitting down on the couch," Euphy sighed, "She said she is Kallen's daughter."

The brunet walked out of his bedroom, his hand still on his throbbing head. Surely, Euphy was right. There sat a strawberry blonde girl. She wore a small backpack overfilled with clothes as her cheeks were tear-stained.

Kano looked up at Suzaku and smiled wearily. Suzaku ruffled her hair then sat across from her.

"Kano, why did you come here?" he grumbled, "Your mother is probably worried sick about you. You know, she is really mad at me right now."

"That's why I came here, Uncle Suza! She'll never know! Mommy doesn't like me, so I decided to leave her while she has a baby. She doesn't need me; she has Daddy and the new baby!" Kano whined.

Suzaku stared at her. Her eyes had the same fiery defiance as her mother. Kano even looked like a miniature version of her mother. Her strawberry blonde hair was flatter than Kallen's; it was like Kallen's when she had first moved here. Kano had Kallen's hazel eyes. She looked like her mother but she had Gino's playful demeanor along with baby fat.

"How about we eat some lunch for right now? Wouldn't you agree, Euphy?" Suzaku chuckled. Euphemia furrowed her brows nervously, but nodded in defeat. "Can you make her a sandwich while I make a call to someone important?" Kano, just tell Aunt Euphemia what you like."

Kano graciously followed Euphy into the kitchen as Suzaku dialed Kallen's number. He was wondering if Lelouch was with her now. If he was comforting her along side Gino while she cried. He smiled slightly as the line rang. A hopeful voice answered the phone.

"Lelouch, did you find her yet?" Kallen begged her voice shaky.

"Nuh uh, hun. Try looking over at that sex magnet, Suzaku's house," droned Suzaku as a weak effort of imitating Lelouch.

"Sorry, I rather not be associated with arrogant bastards," Kallen huffed.

"You married Gino didn't you? He's as arrogant as they come," he laughed.

Kano walked to Suzaku meekly with a half of a peanut-butter-and-jelly sandwich in hand. She looked a little bit happier. Suzaku pulled the phone away from his ear as Kallen yelled into the receiver.

"Please go wait in the kitchen with Aunt Euphemia. Uncle Suza is having an important conversation," Suzaku muttered ushering the girl back to his girlfriend.

"Who the fucks are you talking to?" Kallen yelled for the last time.

Suzaku sighed. "Your daughter, who oh-so graciously found her way over to my home. Now come pick her up before I get the third degree from Euphemia."

Kallen gasped. She stuttered lowly on her side of the phone call. The red head said thanks quick then hung up. After hanging up the phone, Euphemia walked in. Her nervousness dissipated quickly as she spotted Suzaku's hand on the phone. She hugged him, sighing contently.

"So, she's going to be picked up here soon, right?" the rosette bugged. She had an expecting look in her eyes. Suzaku sighed with a curt nod. Euphemia nearly jumped out of skin with a sudden burst of enthusiasm she clearly never showed. A bang on the door knocked her out of her enthusiastic jumping and a put made it to her face. The brunet felt a smug smirk make its way on to his face. Suzaku headed towards the door and was followed by a pouting Euphy.

When Suzaku opened the door, he was slapped and pushed into Euphemia.

Lelouch waited behind the door of his old home. It hadn't changed a bit, besides the chairs sitting on the side of the porch. He was pushed aside by Kaguya and she banged on the neatly painted door.

"Open this fucking door, Suzaku Kururugi!" she seethed with a hiss at the end.

The door opened with a swift jerk of the owner's hand. Kaguya accidentally slapped him when she was aiming to push him aside. Suzaku fell back into Euphy's arms with a surprised expression. Suzaku's cousin stormed in. Lelouch stood there sheepishly at his girl friend's sudden boldness. His ex-lover looked up at him with that same surprised expression still glued to face. Taking pity on the man, Lelouch offered to help him up and Suzaku gladly accepted. The raven looked down to find his sister passed out on the carpeted floor. Suzaku chuckled a bit then looked to find Kaguya dragging Kallen's daughter out of the living room.

"Damn it! Stop struggling, you ungrateful brat! Your mother is fucking worried about you! Plus, you running away interrupted Lelouch's and my scheming! We had a perfect plan set up and you made me forget it!" she screeched at the flailing child.

Suzaku raised an eyebrow and Lelouch blushed slightly. Kaguya took a deep breath, releasing Kano for a moment. Kano stood there too stunned to move with a wide-eyed look. Lelouch looked over at Suzaku. He looked like he was ready to laugh with his smirk in place. His green eyes glowed against his tan features. Lelouch blushed and looked away. Even after all those 'nasty' things Suzaku said to him, Lelouch still felt a spark between the two of them.

"Where's my baby!?" Kallen howled from the doorway. She was eventually followed by Gino and a group of cops. Kano receded back into the kitchen. Her face clearly had shown her need to escape. Lelouch couldn't help but feel a little sympathetic of the girl's situation. The raven, himself, had been in a similar situation when Nunnally died. His father had found his 7th wife and she was the apple of his eye. He had still live with his father for a while then. When his wife announced she was pregnant, he couldn't help but feel a little distant as they cuddled in each other's arms. When his father's wife went into labor after an excruciatingly long 9 months, she had died in a car accident. His father managed to survive with minor scrapes and bruises, while his step-mother was found dead with her head smashed into the windshield and graciously big shards of glass lodged in her brain. She died on the spot, as well as her unborn offspring. His father, on the other hand, took no heed to the death of his 7th wife and re-married once more. Lelouch snorted mentally. Okay, so he could semi-understand the situation that Kano found herself in. Kallen wobbled her way to the kitchen. She was nervous and hurt. If only Kano could see her mother's face.

"Kano…Please talk to me…I-I'm sorry if I hurt you…I love you no matter what," Kallen pleaded her eyes brimming with tears.

Lelouch saw Kano peek from behind the kitchen door. Her eyes held the smug smile that was on her hidden face. It disappeared in a flash as the girl slid her way out slowly. She wasn't bawling like her mother, but she had stray tears sliding down her tear stained cheeks. Kallen's eyes brightened as she drew her daughter into a tight hug. The raven had a feeling that Kallen was feeling regretful but exuberant. Lelouch looked to the side and met Suzaku's playful gaze. His eyes roamed the raven with a certain glint to them. Lelouch smiled slightly, turning his own gaze back to the mother and daughter.

'_Well, that's one happy ending,'_ Lelouch sighed in the back of his mind.

Kallen and Kano left thirty minutes after Kallen arriving. They had dragged Kaguya along unwilling. So that had left himself and Suzaku. Suzaku watched from the doorway where Euphemia was pushed back against the wall, unconscious. Lelouch blushed and prepared himself to bid Suzaku his goodbyes.

"Um, Suzaku…" Lelouch uttered quietly.

Suzaku hm'd and tilted his head to the side. He chuckled a bit as he watched Lelouch fluster. "Hey, Lelouch…Why don't we play another game?"

Lelouch stared awkwardly at the brunet. "What?"

Suzaku smirked, letting his hand find its way to Lelouch's behind. Lelouch yelped quietly. "You know our little game. I really do miss you around the house. Your sister is too naggy for my tastes. Would you mind if we started over, starting back at the beginning of our relationship?" Suzaku mumbled.

Lelouch looked at his facial expression. It didn't look like he was lying but it did show a hint of sarcasm they way his mouth was pouting and his green eyes were half-lidded. Shaking his shake in pure laughter, Lelouch looked down.

"I'll think about it. You will just have to win me over again," he laughed slightly. "Believe me, it won't be easy either. I will make sure that you are in pure agony waiting to get into my pants."

Suzaku waggled his eyebrows a bit. "I already am," he spoke in a sultry voice.

Lelouch laughed once more, leaving. As he shut the door, he could have sworn he saw a devil's tail swish side to side by Suzaku.

**A/N: I live! Omfg…This was fucking 15 pages long and a total of 8333 words. I have officially beat my own record of writing. Damn…I never expected for me to write this long of a one-shot. I have a headache from hell along with feeling tired as hell. I had to fucking take care of a mechanical baby for a night and it kept me up all night. Oh well.**

**Please ****READ AND REVIEW!** **I can't get better if you don't review!**


End file.
